UNICOS Project
The UNICOS Project (Identification of Opiliones by Unique Numbers in Chronological Sequence) was created by A.B. Kury aiming to assign to each available specific name of Opiliones, valid or not, a unique number based on the chronological order of description. This allows unequivocal reference to a given species name, regardless of how many synonymies and combinations have been made afterwards. The first step of this project was given with the publication of 1st part of Opilionological Record (Kury 2010) Kury, AB (2010) Opilionological Record – a chronicle of harvestman taxonomy. Part 1: 1758–1804. The Journal of Arachnology, 38(3):521-529., which covered from 1758 to 1804. Criteria for inclusion 1) Species was originally described in Opiliones or later transferred to Opiliones when there was such an order (either Opiliones or Phalangida); 2) Species was originally described in genus Phalangium at a time when this genus was equivalent to Opiliones (18th Century); Caveat Many fossil organisms (even plants) have been mistakenly described as Opiliones and only years later removed from the order. These also receive a UNICOS number. In the early years of Linnean taxonomy, when the order Opiliones was not yet defined, some other arthropods were originally described in the genus Phalangium. These also receive a UNICOS number. Acarus nepæformis Scopoli, 1763 should be listed in UNICOS Project because it has been recombined in genus Trogulus by Latreille (1802b: 61), a genus of Opiliones. Acarus cancroides Linnaeus, 1758 should NOT be listed in UNICOS Project because it has not been originally in Phalangium and has never been included in Opiliones, being recombined in Pseudoscorpiones genus Chelifer since 1762. How to determine which work has precedence Whenever the precise date is know, this is used as criterion for precedence. When the dates are the same, the works are sorted by alphabetic order of author's name. How to ascertain the order when the species appears in multiple pages within the same work In spite of page precedence not playing any role in determining the priority by ICZN, here in UP it is used to determine the order of the species to allow the unique identity. Let us use the case of Perty (1833) to exemplify: Whenever creating a new genus, Perty gave a list of included species with an extremely brief diagnosis (and this is considered the description of the species), and only in the case of what he considered to be the "typical" species, he provided a more detailed description, pages after. For example, genus Goniosoma is described in page 202 along with a list of its 11 species, but species number 1 of the list, Goniosoma varium, instead of having a short diagnosis like the other 10 species, has a note stating that is is described below, and indeed this species is described in page 208, and even figured in plate 40. Therefore, Goniosoma varium receives a much higher UNICOS ID than all the others of the genus. All the 8 cases of recent non-Opiliones (Amblypygi, Pseudoscorpiones, Thelyphonida) described as Phalangium Linnaeus 1758 * Acarus cancroides Linnaeus 1758 -- Pseudoscorpiones; transferred to Chelifer by Geoffroy (1762: 618), but this was ignored by Linnaeus (1767: 1028), who transferred it to Phalangium. It finally entered into the synonymy of Chelifer scorpioides by Hagen (1867: 325). Valid combination today is Cordylochernes scorpioides (Linnaeus, 1758). THIS SPECIES DOES NOT MEET THE CRITERIA TO BE LISTED IN UNICOS PROJECT. * Phalangium caudatum Linnaeus 1758 -- Thelyphonida; transferred to Phrynus by Olivier 1791: 461. * Phalangium reniforme Linnaeus 1758 -- Amblypygi; transferred to Phrynus by Olivier 1791: 461. Linnaeus 1767 * Phalangium acaroides Linnaeus 1767 -- Pseudoscorpiones; synonymized with Acarus scorpioides Linnaeus 1758 by Hagen (1867: 325). * Phalangium grossipes Linnaeus 1767 -- Pycnogonida; transferred to Nymphon by Fabricius (1794: 217). * Phalangium balaenarum Linnaeus 1767 -- Pycnogonida; synonymized with Phalangium litorale Ström 1762 by Fabricius (1780: 233). Pallas 1772 * Phalangium lunatum Pallas 1772 -- Amblypygi; transferred to Phrynus by Olivier 1791: 461. * Phalangium araneoides Pallas 1772 -- Solifugae; transferred to Galeodes by Olivier 1791: 579. Lichtenstein & Herbst 1797 * The species of Phalangium described in this work are not taken into consideration here because Phalangium was explicitly regarded as different (corresponding to present day Amblypygi) from the Opiliones, which were all combined in the genus Opilio in the parts 2 and 3 of the same work (Herbst 1798 and 1799). How many digits Considering that as of 2019 the number of VALID species of Opiliones is ca. 6,700, and that we may estimate the number of available specific names in something between 12,000-15,000, five digits are completely sufficient for the project, allowing a maximum of 100,000 unique IDs. Unique ID numbers (UNI-ID) for species of Opiliones The species are listed here in their original combinations, replacing only the mandatory hyphens, diacritics, ligatures, upper-case initials. UNI-ID 1 TO 100 * 00001 Phalangium opilio Linnaeus 1758 * 00002 Phalangium caudatum Linnaeus 1758 * 00003 Phalangium reniforme Linnaeus 1758 * 00004 Acarus nepaeformis Scopoli 1763 * 00005 Phalangium cornutum Linnaeus 1767 * 00006 Phalangium tricarinatum Linnaeus 1767 * 00007 Phalangium acaroides Linnaeus 1767 * 00008 Phalangium grossipes Linnaeus 1767 * 00009 Phalangium balaenarum Linnaeus 1767 * 00010 Phalangium lunatum Pallas 1772 * 00011 Phalangium araneoides Pallas 1772 * 00012 Phalangium bimaculatum Fabricius 1775 * 00013 Phalangium lugubre Müller 1776 * 00014 Phalangium mucronatum Müller 1776 * 00015 Phalangium parietinum De Geer 1778 * 00016 Phalangium diadema Fabricius 1779 * 00017 Phalangium morio Fabricius 1779 * 00018 Phalangium bilineatum Fabricius 1779 * 00019 Phalangium annulatum Olivier 1791 * 00020 Phalangium cristatum Olivier 1791 * 00021 Phalangium spinosum Bosc 1792 * 00022 Phalangium bicolor '' Fabricius 1793 * 00023 ''Phalangium hellwigii Panzer 1794 * 00024 Phalangium horridum Panzer 1794 * 00025 Phalangium 4-dentatum Cuvier 1795 * 00026 Phalangium rostratum Latreille 1798 * 00027 Phalangium spinosum Latreille 1798 * 00028 Phalangium histrix '' Latreille 1798 * 00029 ''Phalangium muscorum Latreille 1798 * 00030 Phalangium palliatum '' Latreille 1798 * 00031 ''Phalangium rotundum Latreille 1798 * 00031 Phalangium rotundum Latreille 1798 * 00032 Opilio monocantha Herbst 1798 * 00033 Opilio hispidus Herbst 1798 * 00034 Opilio longipes Herbst 1798 * 00035 Opilio fasciatus Herbst 1798 * 00036 Opilio grossipes Herbst 1799 * 00037 Opilio alpinus Herbst 1799 * 00038 Opilio rupestris Herbst 1799 * 00039 Opilio palpinalis Herbst 1799 * 00040 Opilio spinosus Herbst 1799 * 00041 Opilio triangularis Herbst 1799 * 00042 Opilio hemisphaericus Herbst 1799 * 00043 Opilio scaber Herbst 1799 * 00044 Siro rubens Latreille, 1802 * 00045 Phalangium cornigerum Hermann, 1804 * 00046 Phalangium melanotarsum Hermann, 1804 * 00047 Phalangium rubens Hermann, 1804 * 00048 Phalangium uncatum Hermann, 1804 * 00049 Phalangium spinulosum Hermann, 1804 * 00050 Phalangium chrysomelas Hermann, 1804 * 00051 Phalangium rufum Hermann, 1804 * 00052 Phalangium urnigerum Hammer in Hermann, 1804 * 00053 Phalangium aegyptiacum Savigny, 1816 * 00054 Phalangium copticum Savigny, 1816 * 00055 Gonyleptes horridus Kirby, 1819 * 00056 Gonyleptes aculeatus Kirby, 1819 * 00057 Gonyleptes scaber Kirby, 1819 * 00058 Phalangium vittatum Say, 1821 * 00059 Phalangium nigrum Say, 1821 * 00060 Phalangium dorsatum Say, 1821 * 00061 Phalangium grandis Say, 1821 * 00062 Gonyleptes ornatum Say, 1821 * 00063 Phalangium succineum Presl, 1822 * 00064 Faucheur acanthure Dúmeril, 1823 * 00065 Phalangium acanthopus Quoy & Gaimard, 1824 * 00066 Phalangium savignyi Audouin, 1826 * 00067 Phalangium lupatum Eichwald, 1830 * 00068 Phalangium crassum Dufour, 1831 * 00069 Phalangium lineola Dufour, 1831 * 00070 Phalangium tricuspidatum Dufour, 1831 * 00071 Phalangium crista Brullé, 1832 * 00072 Gonyleptes spinipes Gray, 1833 * 00073 Gonyleptes chilensis '' Gray, 1833 * 00074 ''Phalangium spinulosum Gray, 1833 * 00075 Phalangium annulatum Gray, 1833 * 00076 Siro crassipes Gray, 1833 * 00077 Mitobates triangulus Sundevall, 1833 * 00078 Gonyleptes asper Perty, 1833 * 00079 Gonyleptes curvispina Perty, 1833 * 00080 Gonyleptes elegans Perty, 1833 * 00081 Ostracidium succineum Perty, 1833 * 00082 Goniosoma squalidum Perty, 1833 * 00083 Goniosoma ferrugineum Perty, 1833 * 00084 Goniosoma sulphureum Perty, 1833 * 00085 Goniosoma conspersum Perty, 1833 * 00086 Goniosoma roridum Perty, 1833 * 00087 Goniosoma patruele Perty, 1833 * 00088 Goniosoma modestum Perty, 1833 * 00089 Goniosoma versicolor Perty, 1833 * 00090 Goniosoma junceum Perty, 1833 * 00091 Goniosoma obscurum Perty, 1833 * 00092 Eusarcus pumilio Perty, 1833 * 00093 Eusarcus armatus Perty, 1833 * 00094 Eusarcus muticus Perty, 1833 * 00095 Cosmetus bipunctatus Perty, 1833 * 00096 Cosmetus conspersus Perty, 1833 * 00097 Cosmetus lagenarius Perty, 1833 * 00098 Cosmetus andreae Perty, 1833 * 00099 Cosmetus U-flavum Perty, 1833 * 00100 Cosmetus varius Perty, 1833 UNI-ID 101 TO 200 * 00101 Cosmetus marginalis Perty, 1833 * 00102 Phalangium quadripunctatum Perty, 1833 * 00103 Gonyleptes spinipes Perty, 1833 * 00104 Gonyleptes armatus Perty, 1833 * 00105 Ostracidium fuscum Perty, 1833 * 00106 Eusarcus grandis Perty, 1833 * 00107 Stygnus armatus Perty, 1833 * 00108 Goniosoma varium Perty, 1833 * 00109 Cosmetus pictus Perty, 1833 * 00110 Discosoma cinctum Perty, 1833 * 00111 Trogulus templetonii Westwood, 1833 * 00112 Phalangium bicuspidatum Koch, 1834 * 00113 Opilio ephippiatus Koch, 1835 * 00114 Opilio fasciatus C.L. Koch, 1835 * 00115 Opilio convexus Koch, 1835 * 00116 Phalangium triste Koch, 1835 * 00117 Opilio bucephalus '' Koch, 1835 * 00118 ''Phalangium flavimanum Koch, 1835 * 00119 Dolichoscelis haworthii Hope, 1836 * 00120 Opilio tridens Koch, 1836 * 00121 Opilio rufipes Koch, 1836 * 00122 Opilio lucorum '' Koch, 1836 * 00123 ''Opilio terricola Koch, 1836 * 00124 Opilio cryptarum Koch, 1836 * 00125 Trogulus niger '' Koch, 1836 * 00126 ''Phalangium rugosum Guérin-Méneville, 1837 * 00127 Gonyleptes curvipes Guérin-Méneville, 1837 * 00128 Trogulus coriziformis Koch, 1839 * 00129 Trogulus lygaeiformis Koch, 1839 * 00130 Trogulus coreiformis Koch, 1839 * 00131 Trogulus squamatus Koch, 1839 * 00132 Trogulus squalidus Koch, 1839 * 00133 Trogulus asperatus Koch, 1839 * 00134 Egaenus tibialis Koch, 1839 * 00135 Zachaeus mordax Koch, 1839 * 00136 Eusarcus oxyacanthus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00137 Graphinotus ornatus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00138 Ostracidium decoratum Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00139 Pristocnemus pustulatus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00140 Pachylus granulatus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00141 Stygnus triacanthus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00142 Gonyleptes curvipes Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00143 Gonyleptes bicuspidatus Koch, 1839 * 00144 Ancistrotus bifurcatus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00145 Ancistrotus hexacanthus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00146 Goniosoma dentipes Koch, 1839 * 00147 Goniosoma grossum Koch, 1839 * 00148 Goniosoma venustum Koch, 1839 * 00149 Goniosoma badium Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00150 Asarcus longipes Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00151 Ampheres serratus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00152 Caelopygus macracanthus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00153 Caelopygus melanocephalus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00154 Arthrodes xanthopygus Kollar in Koch, 1839 * 00155 Homalenotus monoceros Koch, 1839 * 00156 Ischyropsalis kollari '' Koch, 1839 * 00157 ''Egaenus ictericus Koch, 1839 * 00158 Zachaeus trinotatus '' Koch, 1839 * 00159 ''Platybunus incanus Koch, 1839 * 00160 Acantholophus aculeatus Koch, 1839 * 00161 Platylophus grandissimus Koch, 1839 * 00162 Platylophus pinetorum Koch, 1839 * 00163 Platylophus alpestris Koch, 1839 * 00164 Cerastoma curvicornis Koch, 1839 * 00165 Cerastoma brevicornis Koch, 1839 * 00166 Opilio saxatilis Koch, 1839 * 00167 Opilio leucopheus Koch, 1839 * 00168 Opilio cinerascens Koch, 1839 * 00169 Opilio canescens Koch, 1839 * 00170 Opilio fuscatus Koch, 1839 * 00171 Opilio obliquus Koch, 1839 * 00172 Opilio rufescens Koch, 1839 * 00173 Opilio albescens Koch, 1839 * 00174 Opilio serripes Koch, 1839 * 00175 Opilio similis Koch, 1839 * 00176 Opilio affinis Koch, 1839 * 00177 Opilio militaris Koch, 1839 * 00178 Opilio cirtanus Koch, 1839 * 00179 Leiobunum roseum Koch, 1839 * 00180 Acanthonotus niger Koch, 1839 * 00181 Nemastoma humerale Koch, 1839 * 00182 Phalangium spiniferum Lucas, 1839 * 00183 Phalangites priscus Münster, 1839 * 00184 Paecilaema limbatum Kollar in Koch, 1840 * 00185 Cosmetus mesacanthus Kollar in Koch, 1840 * 00186 Flirtea phalerata Koch, 1840 * 00187 Phalangium spiniferum Cantor, 1842 * 00188 Gonyleptes planiceps Guérin in Gervais, 1842 * 00189 Stygnus inflatus '' Guérin in Gervais, 1842 * 00190 ''Phalangodus anacosmetus Gervais, 1842 * 00191 Cosmetus flavicinctus Gervais, 1842 * 00192 Goniosoma raptator Gervais, 1844 * 00193 Goniosoma lepidum Gervais, 1844 * 00194 Goniosoma monacanthum Gervais, 1844 * 00195 Goniosoma cinnamomeum Gervais, 1844 * 00196 Goniosoma chlorogaster Gervais, 1844 * 00197 Stygnus vesicularis Gervais, 1844 * 00198 Cosmetus quadrimaculatus Gervais, 1844 * 00199 Cosmetus junctus '' Gervais, 1844 * 00200 ''Cosmetus cordatus Gervais, 1844 UNI-ID 201 TO 300 * 00201 Phalangium mamillatum Gervais, 1844 * 00202 Trogulus violaceus Gervais, 1844 * 00203 Gonyleptes flavipalpis Guérin-Méneville, 1844 * 00204 Phalangodes armata Tellkampf, 1844 * 00205 Opilio glacialis Heer, 1845 * 00206 Stygnus forcipatus Koch, 1845 * 00207 Goniosoma vatrax Koch, 1845 * 00208 Gonyleptes pectinatus Koch, 1845 * 00209 Phalangium africanum Lucas, 1846 * 00210 Phalangium albounilineatum Lucas, 1846 * 00211 Phalangium numidicum Lucas, 1846 * 00212 Phalangium propinquum Lucas, 1846 * 00213 Phalangium levipes Lucas, 1846 * 00214 Phalangium nigromaculatum Lucas, 1846 * 00215 Phalangium granarium Lucas, 1846 * 00216 Phalangium flavounilineatum Lucas, 1846 * 00217 Phalangium filipes Lucas, 1846 * 00218 Phalangium annulipes Lucas, 1846 * 00219 Phalangium barbarum Lucas, 1846 * 00220 Phalangium tuberculatum Lucas, 1846 * 00221 Phalangium instabile Lucas, 1846 * 00222 Phalangium infuscatum Lucas, 1846 * 00223 Phalangium echinatum Lucas, 1846 * 00224 Phalangium troguloides Lucas, 1846 * 00225 Phalangium tuberculiferum Lucas, 1846 * 00226 Phalangium oraniense Lucas, 1846 * 00227 Goniosoma lilliputanum Lucas, 1846 * 00228 Trogulus africanus Lucas, 1846 * 00229 Trogulus crassipes Lucas, 1846 * 00230 Trogulus annulipes Lucas, 1846 * 00231 Gonyleptes modestus Gervais, 1847 * 00232 Gonyleptes polyacanthus '' Gervais, 1847 * 00233 ''Gonyleptes polyacanthoides Gervais, 1847 * 00234 Gonyleptes asperatus Gervais, 1847 * 00235 Platybunus denticornis Koch, 1847 * 00236 Acantholophus dentiger Koch, 1847 * 00237 Opilio nigricans Koch, 1847 * 00238 Opilio luridus Koch, 1847 * 00239 Leiobunum ovale Koch, 1847 * 00240 Ischyropsalis herbstii Koch, 1847 * 00241 Trogulus tingiformis Koch, 1847 * 00242 Opilio acanthopus Rossi, 1847 * 00243 Platylophus heegeri Rossi, 1847 * 00244 Gonyleptes bicornis Gervais, 1849 * 00245 Gonyleptes acanthops Gervais, 1849 * 00246 Gonyleptes subsimilis Gervais, 1849 * 00247 Phalangium rudipalpe Gervais, 1849 * 00248 Phalangium listeri '' White, 1849 * 00249 ''Phalangium cancroides Schmidt, 1851 * 00250 Palpipes cursor Roth, 1851 * 00251 Phalangites multipes Münster in Roth, 1851 * 00252 Ischyropsalis redtenbacheri Doleschall, 1852 * 00253 Egaenus atomarius Kollar in Doleschall, 1852 * 00254 Dicranopalpus gasteinensis Doleschall, 1852 * 00255 Leiobunum seriepunctatum '' Doleschall, 1852 * 00256 ''Nemastoma flavipalpum '' Doleschall, 1852 * 00257 ''Nemastoma kollari '' Doleschall, 1852 * 00258 ''Nemastoma tuberculatum Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00259 Nemastoma denticulatum Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00260 Nemastoma incertum Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00261 Nemastoma clavigerum Menge in Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00262 Opilio ovalis Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00263 Opilio ramiger Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00264 Opilio corniger Menge in Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00265 Platybunus dentipalpus Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00266 Leiobunum longipes Menge in Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00267 Cheiromachus coriaceus Menge in Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00268 Gonyleptes nemastomoides Koch & Berendt, 1854 * 00269 Phalangium minutum Meade, 1855 * 00270 Megabunus insignis Meade, 1855 * 00271 Opilio agrestis Meade, 1855 * 00272 Homalenotus bispinosus Lucas, 1856 * 00273 Phalangium amboinense Doleschall, 1857 * 00274 Phalangium testaceum Doleschall, 1859 * 00275 Phalangium viride Doleschall, 1859 * 00276 Phalangium variegatum Doleschall, 1859 * 00277 Phalangium vulcanicum Doleschall, 1859 * 00278 Opilio scabripes Walker, 1860 * 00279 Platybunus agilis L. Koch, 1861 * 00280 Opilio petrensis L. Koch, 1861 * 00281 Leiobunum limbatum L. Koch, 1861 * 00282 Nemastoma quadricorne L. Koch, 1861 * 00283 Scotolemon lespesi Lucas, 1861 * 00284 Scotolemon leprieurii Lucas, 1861 * 00285 Leiobunus blackwalli Meade, 1861 * 00286 Leiobunum troglodytes Wankel, 1861 * 00287 Phalangodes quadrioculatus L. Koch, 1865 * 00288 Lhermia spinipes Lucas, 1866 * 00289 Scotolemon querilhaci Lucas, 1866 * 00290 Astrobunus helleri Ausserer, 1867 * 00291 Nemastoma dentipalpis Ausserer, 1867 * 00292 Trogulus perforaticeps Ausserer, 1867 * 00293 Trogulus opilionoides L. Koch, 1867 * 00294 Platylophus strigosus L. Koch, 1867 * 00295 Acantholophus annulipes L. Koch, 1867 * 00296 Acantholophus coronatus L. Koch, 1867 * 00297 Opilio molluscus L. Koch, 1867 * 00298 Opilio laevigatus L. Koch, 1867 * 00299 Opilio praefectus L. Koch, 1867 * 00300 Opilio pristes L. Koch, 1867 UNI-ID 301 TO 400 * 00301 Opilio instratus L. Koch, 1867 * 00302 Opilio vorax L. Koch, 1867 * 00303 Nemastoma globuliferum L. Koch, 1867 * 00304 Phalangium nigropalpi Wood, 1868 * 00305 Phalangium exillipes Wood, 1868 * 00306 Phalangium cinereum Wood, 1868 * 00307 Phalangium calcar Wood, 1868 * 00308 Phalangium bicolor Wood, 1868 * 00309 Phalangium favosum Wood, 1868 * 00310 Phalangium verrucosum Wood, 1868 * 00311 Phalangium formosum Wood, 1868 * 00312 Phalangium pictum Wood, 1868 * 00313 Phalangium maculosum Wood, 1868 * 00314 Phalangium ventricosum Wood, 1868 * 00315 Cyphophthalmus duricorius Joseph, 1869 * 00316 Leiobunum bibrachiatum L. Koch, 1869 * 00317 Leiobunum humile L. Koch, 1869 * 00318 Leiobunum glabrum L. Koch, 1869 * 00319 Hoplites argentatus L. Koch, 1869 * 00320 Cerastoma tirolense L. Koch, 1869 * 00321 Cerastoma capricorne L. Koch, 1869 * 00322 Opilio rhododendri L. Koch, 1869 * 00323 Ischyropsalis manicata L. Koch, 1869 * 00324 Nemastoma daciscum L. Koch, 1869 * 00325 Nemastoma superbum L. Koch, 1869 * 00326 Nemastoma spinulosum L. Koch, 1869 * 00327 Nemastoma aurosum L. Koch, 1869 * 00328 Homalenotus romanus L. Koch, 1869 * 00329 Homalenotus hispanus L. Koch, 1869 * 00330 Platylophus montanus L. Koch, 1869 * 00331 Acantholophus obtusedentatus L. Koch, 1869 * 00332 Liobunum purpurissatum L. Koch, 1869 * 00333 Gagrella atrata Stoliczka, 1869 * 00334 Gagrella signata Stoliczka, 1869 * 00335 Hasseltides primigenius Weyenbergh, 1869 * 00336 Phalangium ortoni Wood, 1869 * 00337 Gonyleptes praedo Wood, 1869 * 00338 Gonyleptes injucundus '' Wood, 1869 * 00339 ''Gonyleptes spinipalpus Wood, 1869 * 00340 Gonyleptes multimaculatus Wood, 1869 * 00341 Ortonia bilunata Wood, 1869 * 00342 Ortonia ferox Wood, 1869 * 00343 Octophthalmus marginatus Wood, 1869 * 00344 Cerastoma aduncum '' L. Koch, 1870 * 00345 ''Nemastoma kochi Nowicki, 1870 * 00346 Nemastoma sillii Herman, 1871 * 00347 Oligolophus nollii L. Koch, 1871 * 00348 Cerastoma longipes L. Koch, 1871 * 00349 Cerastoma dentatum L. Koch, 1871 * 00350 Platylophus leucophthalmus L. Koch, 1871 * 00351 Opilio targionii Canestrini, 1872 * 00352 Opilio argentatus Canestrini, 1872 * 00353 Opilio graniferus Canestrini, 1872 * 00354 Hoplites pavesii Canestrini, 1872 * 00355 Hoplites laevipes Canestrini, 1872 * 00356 Acantholophus granulatus Canestrini, 1872 * 00357 Leiobunum doriae Canestrini, 1872 * 00358 Leiobunum agile Canestrini, 1872 * 00359 Platylophus rhinoceros Canestrini, 1872 * 00360 Homalenotus depressus '' Canestrini, 1872 * 00361 ''Ischyropsalis dentipalpis Canestrini, 1872 * 00362 Erebomaster flavescens Cope, 1872 * 00363 Phrixis longipes Cope, 1872 * 00364 Opilio canariensis L. Koch, 1872 * 00365 Ischyropsalis dispar Simon, 1872 * 00366 Ischyropsalis robusta Simon, 1872 * 00367 Scotolemon lucasi Simon, 1872 * 00368 Scotolemon piochardi Simon, 1872 * 00369 Scotolemon terricola Simon, 1872 * 00370 Cyphophthalmus corsicus Simon, 1872 * 00371 Ischyropsalis hellwigii pyrenaea '' Simon, 1872 * 00372 ''Ischyropsalis luteipes Simon, 1872 * 00373 Gonyleptes armillatus Butler, 1873 * 00374 Gonyleptes ancyrophorus Butler, 1873 * 00375 Gonyleptes telifer Butler, 1873 * 00376 Ischyropsalis adamii Canestrini, 1873 * 00377 Nemastoma dentigerum Canestrini, 1873 * 00378 Leiobunum socialissimum L. Koch, 1873 * 00379 Ptychosoma vitellinum Sørensen, 1873 * 00380 Amopaum spinipalpe Sørensen, 1873 * 00381 Anelasma oblongum Sørensen, 1873 * 00382 Anelasma lycosinum Sørensen, 1873 * 00383 Trogulus sinuosus Sørensen, 1873 * 00384 Trogulus albicerus Sørensen, 1873 * 00385 Liodes larvatus Canestrini, 1874 * 00386 Trogulus tuberculatus Canestrini, 1874 * 00387 Stylocellus sumatranus Westwood, 1874 * 00388 Trogulus cambridgei Westwood, 1874 * 00389 Gonyleptes terribilis Butler, 1875 * 00390 Gonyleptes defensus Butler, 1875 * 00391 Gonyleptes funestis Butler, 1875 * 00392 Gonyleptes Reedii Butler, 1875 * 00393 Gonyleptes docilis Butler, 1875 * 00394 Egaenus clairi Simon, 1875 * 00395 Egaenus sinister Simon, 1875 * 00396 Gonyleptes prospicuus Holmberg, 1876 * 00397 Gonyleptes robustus Holmberg, 1876 * 00398 Gonyleptes testudineus Holmberg, 1876 * 00399 Homalenotus sicanus Pavesi, 1876 * 00400 Gibocellum sudeticum Stecker, 1876 UNI-ID 401 TO 500 * 00401 Diabunus oedipus Thorell, 1876 * 00402 Acantholophus longisetus Thorell, 1876 * 00403 Phalangium ejuncidum Thorell, 1876 * 00404 Phalangium Hyrcanum Thorell, 1876 * 00405 Phalangium Gestroi Thorell, 1876 * 00406 Phalangium Nicaeense Thorell, 1876 * 00407 Phalangium ferrugineum Thorell, 1876 * 00408 Phalangium Canestrinii Thorell, 1876 * 00409 Mitopus alpinus var. borealis Thorell, 1876 * 00410 Liobunum gracile Thorell, 1876 * 00411 Liobunum laeve Thorell, 1876 * 00412 Astrobunus Kochii Thorell, 1876 * 00413 Sclerosoma Sardum Thorell, 1876 * 00414 Sclerosoma Meadii Thorell, 1876 * 00415 Dicranolasma Soerensenii Thorell, 1876 * 00416 Dicranolasma cristatum Thorell, 1876 * 00417 Zaleptus trichopus Thorell, 1876 * 00418 Gagrella Albertisii Thorell, 1876 * 00419 Gagrella Doleschallii Thorell, 1876 * 00420 Mermerus beccarii Thorell, 1876 * 00421 Epedanus pictus Thorell, 1876 * 00422 Epedanus javanus Thorell, 1876 * 00423 Epedanus lutescens Thorell, 1876 * 00424 Oncopus doriae Thorell, 1876 * 00425 Anelasma Soerenseni L. Koch, 1877 * 00426 Nemastoma troglodytes Packard, 1877 * 00427 Scotolemon robustum Packard, 1877 * 00428 Gagrella inermis Simon, 1877 * 00429 Gagrella elegans Simon, 1877 * 00430 Gagrella obscura Simon, 1877 * 00431 Mitopus biceps Thorell, 1877 * 00432 Pachylus butleri Thorell, 1877 * 00433 Ostracidium pertyi Thorell, 1877 * 00434 Pachyloides thorellii Holmberg, 1878 * 00435 Zachaeus africanus Karsch, 1878 * 00436 Phalangium discolor Karsch, 1878 * 00437 Opilio decoratus L. Koch, 1878 * 00438 Psathyropus tenuipes L. Koch, 1878 * 00439 Scotolemon doriae Pavesi, 1878 * 00440 Leiobunum coccineum Simon, 1878 * 00441 Leiobunum cupreum Simon, 1878 * 00442 Leiobunum seriatum '' Simon, 1878 * 00443 ''Prosalpia Martini Simon, 1878 * 00444 Dasylobus serrifer Simon, 1878 * 00445 Dasylobus nigricoxis Simon, 1878 * 00446 Dasylobus eremita Simon, 1878 * 00447 Platybunus placidus Simon, 1878 * 00448 Acantholophus duriusculus Simon, 1878 * 00449 Acantholophus angulifer Simon, 1878 * 00450 Acantholophus Seoanei Simon, 1878 * 00451 Egaenus gulosus Simon, 1878 * 00452 Pachylus mesopotamogalis Weyenbergh, 1878 * 00453 Pachylus gouldii Weyenbergh, 1878 * 00454 Scotolemon salebrosa Karsch, 1879 * 00455 Opilio punctipes L. Koch, 1879 * 00456 Opilio lepidus L. Koch, 1879 * 00457 Phalangium nordenskiöldi L. Koch, 1879 * 00458 Phalangium personatum L. Koch, 1879 * 00459 Nemastoma crassipalpe L. Koch, 1879 References Category:Projects